<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Four Little Words by AncientCovenants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933964">Those Four Little Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientCovenants/pseuds/AncientCovenants'>AncientCovenants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientCovenants/pseuds/AncientCovenants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael asks Alex four little words that could change everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Those Four Little Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I intentionally left out the quotation marks in this monologue to make for easier reading but feel free to imagine it in Michael’s voice being said to Alex.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>You were wrong. You said there was only one way off this planet for you.</p>
<p>But there’s another way…</p>
<p>It’s the same way I got here.</p>
<p>I figured it out. A way to get back to the planet I came from.</p>
<p>
  <em>Come with me.</em>
</p>
<p>I don’t <em>want</em> to leave.</p>
<p>I don’t <em>want</em> to go when I’ve finally started thinking of this place as <em>home.</em></p>
<p>But I also know I’ll never stop wondering about where I came from, what it’s like, if I have any other family out there…</p>
<p>I <em>want</em> you with me when I find out.</p>
<p>You have done <em>everything</em> in your power to help me get answers about my past, but now I can find them on my own.</p>
<p>And I want to <em>share them</em> with <em>you.</em></p>
<p>I’ll never do it justice if I just <em>tell</em> you what I found or what it was like and you-<em>you</em> have been with me through <em>everything…</em></p>
<p>So be with me in this. Come with me. Keep me sane and grounded and remind me that I’m already home, not because I <em>need</em> it but—</p>
<p>Because I like having a reminder.</p>
<p>We’ll go see the stars and then come back here, back <em>home,</em> and we’ll start the rest of our lives because <em>I</em> want to build the rest of my life with <em>you.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Come with me… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>